


[Podfic] Your Faults Had Made Me Love You More

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Found Family, Menstruation, POV Alternating, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Poetry, Sparring, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofYour Faults Had Made Me Love You Moreby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Milena finds her feet in the White Wolf's court. Lambert attempts to figure out how to flirt.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion & Original Female Character(s), Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s), Triss Merigold & Original Female Character(s), Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 38
Kudos: 145





	[Podfic] Your Faults Had Made Me Love You More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Faults Had Made Me Love You More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685499) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 02:40:13  
**Size:** 172 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Your Faults Had Made Me Love You More - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-05-your-faults-had-made-me-love-you-/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack05_YourFaultsHadMadeMeLoveYouMore_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Chapter Timestamps

  * **Chapter 1:** 00:01:03
  * **Chapter 2:** 00:21:57
  * **Chapter 3:** 00:46:14
  * **Chapter 4:** 01:11:18
  * **Chapter 5:** 01:30:03
  * **Chapter 6:** 01:50:49
  * **Chapter 7:** 02:15:23



### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always loved!


End file.
